Lukas Vasburg
Lukas, NPC Lukas is a student from the Shing Jea Monastery of Kurzick heritage. He was level 2 when he joined the monastery, and was already quite legendary among the Kurzick warriors (or so he claims). Quests Involved In *Mayhem in the Market Location *Shing Jea Island **Monastery Overlook (only for newly created Factions characters) *Kaineng City **Divine Path **Wajjun Bazaar (only during quest Mayhem in the Market) Dialogue When spoken to in the Monastery Overlook: :"I am Lukas. I am quite legendary amongst the warriors of my people, the Kurzicks." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Can I ask a favor, (character name)? Danika seems to have a lot of respect for you. I still don't understand why she hasn't fallen for me. Do you think you could put in a good word for me? Not that I need it, of course, but every little bit helps." Lukas, Guardian Henchman Profession: Warrior Armament: Platinum Blade and Gothic Defender Armor: Warrior Kurzick Armor Lukas (a stance tank) is available in every mission and outpost on Shing Jea Island except Zen Daijun. And later on, at intervals all the way into the Echovald Forest, his homeland. Location *Shing Jea Island (all towns and outposts except Zen Daijun) *Kaineng City **Imperial Sanctum **Raisu Palace *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts except Arborstone and Tanglewood Copse) Skills used On Shing Jea Island * * * * * * On the mainland * * * * * * * * * (Raisu Palace and Imperial Sanctum only) Evaluation Pros: * Can Daze Casters * Carries defensive shouts to support the party Cons: * Low damage output * Has Jaizhenju Strike and Standing Slash, attacks that have opposite conditional requirements Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"The name is Lukas of House Vasburg, you seem like a pretty good sort. Why don't you make sure to stay close to me, and you'll learn what it takes to become a legend. That's right, I don't intend to become a mere hero, but truly legendary. Epic, you might say. The crux of the matter, of course, is not just accomplishing your goals but accomplishing them in true style. I will become the greatest of artists and the battlefield will be my canvas. Now, what is it you wanted?" In the Echovald Forest: :"Can you believe that Danika still refuses to notice me? You would have thought I could get her attention after hiring those minstrels. What was that? You think I've made a mistake? Yes of course! The minstrels were rather droll of me, I think it's time to commission a statue~ or perhaps the writing of a play recounting my great deeds! It's hard to decide, perhaps I'll do both. My thanks for the advice, did you need something?" Quotes Self promotion on Shing Jea Island: *''"Who would like to fight by the side of the greatest warrior the world has ever known? That's right don't be intimidated by my prowess!"'' sic] *''"You there! You look like a capable sort, invite me to go with you and you too can take part in forging my legend!"'' Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"If only Danika were here to see me. In the entire world, only she is truly worthy of me."'' *''"It is an honor to fight by my side."'' *''"It's a shame they let Luxons into the monastery. Of course they fight fairly well, but no style at all."'' *''"You should see how they treat me back home. I don't really like to brag about it, but I am something of a hero. People know me."'' Idle quotes in Echovald Forest: *''"Sometimes when I go into battle I hear music. Of course I paid a lot to commission those songs about me so it is a good thing that the music is so fetching, it sticks in one's head. A true testament to the subject matter!"'' *''"We've been through a lot, haven't we? It is times like these that make my soul reflect on courage and loyalty, the sort of bond that develops only between those who have shed blood together. A warrior could never ask for more stalwart followers that I have found in all of you."'' *''"With my homeland in peril and crying out for a hero to save the day, what else could I do but return?"'' Battle quotes: *''"Another victory for me!"'' *''"I make everything look so effortless."'' *''"I'm really left handed!"'' *''"Poorly done! Let me show you how to fight with some style!"'' *''"Saints of old guide my sword; if I should fall then guide my soul!"'' (same as Erys, possibly a House Vasburg battle cry) *''"Sometimes I amaze even myself!"'' *''"That was a mightily struck blow, if I do say so myself."'' *''"The poets will write epics about this day!"'' *''"You will remember this as the day you were defeated by Lukas Vasburg."'' Notes *Lukas is in love with Danika. *He is incredibly full of himself, and has a very large ego. *He and Aeson are the only student henchmen that are known to be Luxon or Kurzick. Trivia *His quote "I'm really left handed!" could be an allusion to the fencing scene from the Princess Bride. *His other quote "You will remember this as the day you were defeated by Lukas Vasburg." is probably an allusion to the lines Capt. Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) says to multiple other characters in the Pirates of the Carribean trilogy. *Also, his quote "Sometimes I amaze even myself" may be a reference to Han Solo's line from Star Wars: A New Hope, after the escape from the Death Star. *The ending part of "You should see how they treat me back home. I don't really like to brag about it, but I am something of a hero. People know me" may be a reference to Anchorman. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Kurzick NPCs